Equestria: The Next Generation
by DuskShimmer
Summary: The stories of the next generation of the Mane 6, Princesses, and more.
1. Mistake (Part 1)

It has been 30 years since my mother became princess. It has been a 5 years since my mother became Queen Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville Kingdom. Luckily, all her friends were still here when her big day came. Over the past three decades, each of her friends has had at least one foal. Take Pinkie for instance. She was done having foals after she and Cheese was blessed with triplets. Yes, triplets. Balloon Party, Daisy Sandwich, and Chocolate (Marble) Pie grew up to be the ultimate trio of party planners. Rainbow, has 2 wonderful, talented foals, a filly and a colt. The eldest of the two, Stormy Skies, like her parents, was a gifted flier. She made the record for the youngest pony to ever become a Wonderbolt. She was 14. Her little brother, however, was a big disappointment to the family. He took after his father, Soarin Skies, in looks at least. Rainfall Dash, at age 9, has yet to dash through the skies. Rarity's twin fillies, Glitz and Glamour, would grow up to own Manehattan's ultimate fashion boutique. Rarity and Fancy Pants were ultimately proud of the daughters' achievements. Applejack's two of Applejack's three foals, Sweet Gala and Honey Gold, ended up finding their destiny was in making Equestria's best Zap Apple Cider. Sweet Gala, the younger of the two, started the trend when she accidently gave her tired, pregnant mother the wrong apples for her morning cider. Applejack soon noticed the difference when she went to indulge in her morning treat. It surprisingly tasted decent, and gave Sweet Gala a cider mug cutie mark. Applejack's still expecting her foal. Fluttershy ended up with the most children out of all of my mom's friends. The young mare had her first foal at 19, and 3 more soon after that. The eldest, a beautiful filly named Fauna, was born from an unknown father Fluttershy slept with after drinking too much Alcoholic cider. Fluttershy soon found true love with a colt who ran a veterinary clinic, who I'll get into more detail about later. Soon after they wed, Pawprint Prism came along. Fluttershy is currently expecting twins. Now to get into detail about my mom, Queen Twilight Sparkle. You all know Flash Sentry, I presume? Flash and my mother dated for a year, then Flash, my father, purposed. They were married 20 years, before my father passed on. During their time together, he gave her 3 beautiful daughters.. Soon after he passed, my mother found out she was expecting a 4th foal. I'm Sunlight Sparkle, or Sparkie to my sister Starbeam Sentry, who, by the way, is the only pony allowed to call me that. Now that you know a little bit about us and our friends, we can begin to tell you our story. It all started when my little sister, Cressie (Crescent Moon) Sentry was where she didn't belong.

We awoke to find our sister reading a spellbook. "Crescent Moon Sentry, where'd you get that book?" Starbeam asked. "From the library in the old castle in the forest." Cressie replied. "We've told you not to be taking books from the ancient library without our permission. How'd you even sneak out last night?" Starbeam raised her voice. "We were short on guards last night. Hoof and mouth's going around, and the exposed guards didn't want us to catch it." I stated. "Somepony should've been working a double shift to keep the little bookworm over here out of trouble." Starbeam replied to me. "Come on young filly, until mom gets back, you'll going into the throne room with us." I yelled. "No I'm not!" Cressie screamed as she cast a spell from the book. "Princess Crescent Moon Sentry, what have you done?!" Starbeam said nervously.

To be continued…


	2. Mistake (Part 2)

"Cressie, what did you just do?" I screamed as a cloud of coal black smoke surrounded us. As she coughed she yelled, "I don't know. You made me mad." "Oh, you're gonna be mad alright! When mom see this…" Starbeam began to say she she screamed. "Sunlight! I gasped in return. "Mom is going to kill us!" "You're mother's not going to be the only one to kill you." Sombra replied. "What do you want Sombra? Don't you have something better to do?" Starbeam said angrily. "Crescenda, If you hadn't snuck out last night…" "Starbeam, stop! He feeds off of negative energy." I screamed in an attempt to rescue my sister. As my horn enlightened to save her from his clutches, our little sister's magic was sacrificed. "Leave my sister alone!" Crescenda screamed as she enlightened her horn. "Cressie, no!" we shouted as our sister's magic was rapidly taken from her. "I bet you wish you listened to your sisters now, Princess." Sombra cracked into an evil laugh and transported away. "He could be anywhere by now." I concluded. "I hope you're happy Crescenda! Equestria is at risk, and it's all your fault! Once again we have to clean up a mess you made!" Starbeam and I yelled as we enlightened our horns. "But I…" Crescenda eyes began to tear up as we transported to The Crystal Empire, where Queen Cadence and our mother were located, and where Sombra most likely went.

Once we got into the throne room and explained the situation to our aunt, uncle, and parents, I collapsed. "Sunlight!" My sister yelled as she ran to me. Sombra had made a jash in my wing, and if not healed properly, I would be seeing Cloudsdale for some time. "Starbeam, take your sister and go!" My mother and aunt yelled. "But what about you?" Starbeam screamed back. "We'll be fine, just go, NOW!" My mother yelped in return. Starbeam wrapped my wing and flew me to the old Everfree Castle. There we retrieved our sister and hid in the dungeon. My sister had grabbed some bedspreads for us to rest on, and some food for us to eat. We were in that enormous castle with hundreds of other injured ponies and paramedics for days. Ponies had brought anything they could levitate, or carry. We resided in the reading room of the library. Healthy ponies were repairing the structure, new housing, furniture, and edibles. Some ponies were teaching healthy fillies and colts academics. Within a few months, the Everfree Forest became a new nation.

Our mother and aunt didn't return for years. Our father and uncle had come back with us, for guarding purposes. The Cakes adopted a new shop in The Everfree Township, which would soon be an empire, as the Everfree forest, little to most pony's knowledge, was filled with clearing in the forms of rivers, streams, mountains, and valleys. Crescenda, even after attempting to redeem herself, was shunned by most ponies her age. After all, she started this whole mess. We hadn't seen our mom in 10 years. This would all change when two foals, a colt and 2 fillies, the colt our half-brother, and the fillies our cousins, appeared at the castle.

After Twilight and Cadence had been corrupted, they both ended up being his Queens. Their Corruption names became Bleeding Heart and Midnight Shine. Twilight could take them out of their corruption stage long enough to get their children into safe hooves and notify Starry and I of the relations of the 3 infants.


	3. New Arrivals

As my sister rose the moon, we looked up at the sky, thinking about what had become of our family. When these foals showed up, I was 19. The only thing that kept me going was, "I've got to stay strong. Do it for Cosmo, for Crystal and Rose, for Equestria." I would tell myself this every time I was about to lose hope. Crystal Jewel, and Primrose, my cousins, weren't alicorns. Primrose, a regal young pegasus, was much like her ascendants. Her grandmother, was a pegasus with eternal life, until Sombra expelled the crystal heart from her body. Crystal was a poised unicorn mare, who's power commonly caught her by surprise, as she had little control of her magic, equivalent of an alicorn's. The twins shared a portion of the Crystal Heart's magic as their source of eternal life. When Cadence became one with the Crystal Heart 9 months ago, she rid Sombra's spell from her body, and became empowered by it. Cadence had been the one to bring the infants to our home, and stayed with us. When she uses her empowerment, her wing gradients change from purple to blue, and her horn gains a golden gradient. The twins were born crystal ponies because of this.

Our aunt, now reunited with her husband and brother in law, brought Twilight's son to safety. These foals were Sombra's, but, the sisters, in the corruption, had no say in what Sombra did. After all, he was controlling them. Shining didn't mind, and raised the twins as he did his own daughter. Princess Mi Amore Treble Aria Sparkle, was the only alicorn descendant of my aunt, and the only descendant of both my aunt and uncle. She was the eldest descendant of Cadence and Shining Armor, as the royal couple kept it a secret that Prim and Crystal were Sombra's daughters. The only other ponies who know of this are Starry, Cressie, Treble, and yours truly. Prim and Crystal didn't even know their true father, which in this case, wasn't such a bad thing.

As for my mother, she and Sombra were plotting an attack on our newly established empire. "My sister has escaped, with the Crystal Heart and our prince. We must get revenge." Midnight stated. "Don't you worry, my queen. We'll get to them soon enough. Sombra replied. The two had a master plan of every possible move they could make on us. Little did any of us know, Starry and I were born with a magical gift that would change Equestria forever.

20 years ago….

"We need to think about Equestria's future, Luna. We're doing this to keep Tierk and Sombra from our magic. They'll never figure that it's been transferred in this way." Celestia told her sister. "I suppose they won't think that two foals have our magic." Luna replied. "So, we have an agreement?" Celestia replied. "Yes sister. This is for the benefit of our subjects." Two fillies, my sister and I, were created and sent to The Castle of the Two Sisters. Twilight soon found us, my sister showing a close resemblance to Luna, and I to Celestia. She got the letter a short while later, and disguised herself as a peasant unicorn with her twin daughters. She disguised us to look like her descendants, two unicorns. She used a new name and cutie mark as a cover. My 'mother' went by Violet Bloom. She claimed she'd been widowed and was caring for her twin daughters in the forest. Tierk and Sombra, after royal magic, bought it and moved on.

Present…

"That's how we've been safe for 19 years?" My sister asked. "Yes. You'll return to your true forms after you defeat Sombra." Cadence replied. Our names were Princesses Sunlight and Moonshine. Mine was at least similar to what it truly was, my sister's was completely different. He wouldn't suspect us, as we still looked like unicorns at this point in time. We didn't know what to think. What if our 'mother' and Cadence had to do this? Luckily, Cadence mentioned she didn't remember us when she was in corruption mode, meaning our mother wouldn't remember the gift we were born with, leaving us with the perfect mechanism of defence.


	4. The Battle Begins

To prepare for the attack, Cadence began to teach us everything there was to know about unleashing our inner magic. "Now girls, you must let the magic flow freely through your body to reverse Twilight's spell. If you fight it, the spell will deactivate." Cadence warned. "You may begin to study the spell, but don't unleash it until the time is right. Revealing your true selves too early is a risk for all of us." "Of course." My sister said as she bowed to the newfound queen.

My sister and I practiced the spell a few times. Our manes and cutie marks began to alter themselves. We began to remember our purposes in Equestria. The rightful princesses of the sun and moon hadn't been seen in their true form for many years. We knew we were in for it when Primrose and Crystal witnesses us practicing. Cadence had left to rescue newborn crystal ponies from Sombra's clutches. The Crystal Empire was no place for a foal to be growing up, especially with the condition it was in. The twins were only two at this point in time, and they most likely don't remember our disguise form now.

After a few days of practice, the battle began. Queen Mi Amore Cadenza was ready to use her crystal heart powers to weaken Sombra. "I'm so sorry, Twilight. You know what has to be done." Her eyes teared up as she sent her sister to a hundred year lunar recovery, much like Celestia did Luna. Since my sister and I had the capabilities of bearing the elements of harmony, we used them on our first round of battle. The magic overload caused our spell to show itself. Our solar and lunar magic revealed itself, and showed Sombra what truly happened to Celestia and Luna. "So this is what those princesses did? They turned they magic into new foals. Celestia and Luna are now gullible teenage mares." My sister and I growled, as our wings revealed themselves. "That's my girls!" Cadence said before she collapsed. After that final occurrence, we were determined to defeat him. As soon as our horns met, Sombra was done for.

We found ourselves in the Canterlot Castle two days later. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Fauna said happily. "You've been out for a while, your highnesses." Glitz replied. "Huh?" I replied as I awakened. "Glitzy, you never call me that…oh right." I replied as I realized we didn't look like our old selves. "How do you know my name, Queen Sunlight?" I soon found out my sister and I were crowned the rightful heiresses of Equestria.

Look for some of my other series. If you enjoyed this fanfic, I would recommend reading these:

Destiny Eclipsed

Tales of the Canterlot Academy

Princess Celestial Sparkle *Coming Soon*

The Tall Tale Truth *Coming Soon*


End file.
